


Raise Your Hand

by Butterfly



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're hurting, it's easy to think you're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> "Raise Your Hand" is performed by Javier Colon. The Avengers movie series is owned by Marvel.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download links:**
> 
>  
> 
> .mov file 214.6 MB; [zipped](http://paravio.net/vids/Raise%20Your%20Hand%20mov.zip)  
> .divx file 44.4 MB; [zipped](http://paravio.net/vids/Raise%20Your%20Hand%20mov.divx.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I got into The Avengers because of Joss Whedon. Back when I found out that he was directing the movie, I decided to get caught up.
> 
> So, I watched these movies and I was having all these feelings. About heroes and about life and about how very earnest the movies are in believing that being heroic is a good thing. All this was stuff that I thought about for a month or so. In January, I'm listening to my "Songs Kris Allen has performed and/or written" playlist and I go...huh. "Raise Your Hand" sums up my feelings about these characters and why I (pre-Avengers coming out) thought that they needed something like the Avengers in their lives.
> 
> My process for this vid went character-by-character. I placed a lot of Tony stuff, then I placed a lot of Steve stuff, then I placed a lot of Thor stuff. Each time I added a character in, most of the structure of the vid would change as I adapted and worked through what I wanted and ripped out everything that I decided didn't fit anymore. Then, of course, The Avengers came out and it was overflowing with potential scenes for the vid. The entire second verse was originally pre-Avengers material and that got entirely switched out for Avengers material. There was a lot of restructuring going on all the time.
> 
> Found families is a theme that always resonates with me and I also have a lot of love for the virtue of sincerity and that's something that comes across very firmly to me with all of the movies. There's such heart to them, such a yearning for genuine connections, not just for friendship or love but for a shared understanding.
> 
> All the Avengers come by their desire to help people by different roads, but once they're there, they have a similarity of purpose. They're all different characters, but they all go through similar feelings of pain and isolation and loss, and they all want to reach out to help other people. That's what makes them heroic; that they do all realize that it's not always all about them and their own pain. They can look past themselves and, in doing that, they can see other people and those other people can see them. The world can see something worth admiring and remembering, because they see people who were willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others and to do it without resentment -- they can see people who are doing the right thing because it's the right thing.
> 
> **Raise Your Hand**
> 
> Tired of emotions weighing me down  
> The fight is all gone from your eyes  
> The dark skies will open but you're gonna drown  
> Waiting for lightning to strike
> 
> So just look around  
> And you'll see yourself  
> And faces you don't even know  
> And you'll find out that you're not alone
> 
> If you've ever felt like you're falling apart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand  
> And if you've ever felt that life's breaking your heart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand  
> Everyone bleeds and everyone hurts  
> But if you think you're alone, it just makes it worse  
> So if you've ever felt like you're falling apart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand
> 
> Frayed at the edges  
> Trying to take cover  
> Under the mess that we made  
> Through all of this madness  
> The damage we suffered is the one thing we can't escape
> 
> So just look around  
> And you'll see yourself  
> And faces you don't even know  
> And you'll find out that you're not alone
> 
> If you've ever felt like you're falling apart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand  
> And if you've ever felt that life's breaking your heart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand  
> Everyone bleeds and everyone hurts  
> But if you think you're alone, it just makes it worse  
> So if you've ever felt like you're falling apart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand
> 
> I know that you think that the world just forgets  
> But look to the sky, and you'll see hand silhouettes
> 
> If you've ever felt like you're falling apart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand  
> And if you've ever felt that life's breaking your heart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand  
> Everyone bleeds, and everyone hurts  
> But if you think you're alone, it just makes it worse  
> So if you've ever felt like you're falling apart  
> Raise your hand, raise your hand


End file.
